(Episode 709a. (Vampire guppies)
Plot A vampire bites Deema, Goby, Nonny, Oona and Tiff and they got turned into vampires.Will Molly and Gil find a way to turn them all back to normal or will Bubbletucky be invested with vampires. Transcript Chapter 1: Vampire freak out! -Picture of episode meaning shows- -New intro goes- -shows the world of guppy land- your specialness will take a bite and be a vamp special, of the vamps in night and rules await of true time your in, with your bite! -new intro ends- Molly: wow what a nice sunset. Tiff: are you sure molly? I Heard that there are vampires in this area. Deema: Vampires are not real tiff. Goby: Hmmmmmmmm... I agree with tiff, we should get out of here. Gil: of... cor-rse..... not? Molly: Uhhh it is night. Tiff: Oh no! We should get out of here! -vampire peeks out- Vampire: -hisses- Oona: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. quiet steps of the night... it is getting louder and louder. Tiff: GULP!! WE BETTER RUN NOW! Molly: Calm down, Tiff. What's the Hurry. I assure you vampires are not real. -the Flight of the Bumblebee music plays- Tiff: YOUR LIEING I SEE THE VAMPIRE. JUST TURN AROUND GUYS!!! -all but tiff turns around- Nonny: Tiff that is just a fish in a vamp suit. TIFF: RUN AWAY NOW!!!!! ???????: I vant to suck your blood! Goby: OH NO HE EVEN HAS A SAYING THING AND SPOTED US!!! All: RUN!!! ALL BUT VAMPIRE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -vampire bites all guppies except for Molly and Gil and throws them in an empty cave and Molly and Gil made it out safely and went to school- All: Molly and Gil we blame you for this. Gil: Get to the school, Molly. We’ll be safe there. C'mon! Just leave our friends behind. Molly: Whoa! We'll be back to get you, guys! -music stops as Molly and Gil hurries off to the school- Chapter 2: The guppies and tiff are vamps!/But Molly and Gil escaped -Wakes up- Nonny: What just happened. Where are we? Goby: You mean. What are we? -Deema puts hand in sunlight- Deema: Eek! Tiff: If Deema's hand burns in the sunlight, this means only one conclusion, WERE VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All: Just great! -slaps hand on head- Deema: Well look on the bright side at least Molly and Gil are safe -sniffs- hmmmm what is that smell. Oona: I do enjoy it. Nonny: Let's follow it. -all follows the ego- Tiff: 7 bunnies? Nonny: to the rules of vamps they drink blood. Oona: That's right. Nonny: and red. -all bites the seven bunnies and kills them- Deema: huh. I thought they turn into vamps. Nonny: Let us save the rest of the rules for the next episode. Oona: Alright on to the next chapter. Chapter 3: night is longer and day is shorter, well not always and Saving Stylee Gil: finally that's the end of that. Another happy ending. Finally. Molly: We've got to go back in there. What if they freak everyone out. We can't let them do that. Gil: Fine. We'll go back. But we're going in with a disguise. -they disguise themselves as vampire slayers and they got ready to go to the cave at night- Tiff: ok it's night time to get out. -all come out, Molly and Gil came wearing vampire slayers outfits Molly's outfit is a pink bandana and her buckle pocket is blue and she wears purple glasses and rainbow boots and matching long fingerless gloves,Gil's outfit is a blue green bandana and his buckle pocket is green and he wears blue glasses and turquoise boots and matching long fingerless gloves and they appeared at the cave they were last night- Gil: ready. Molly: ready. Let's teleport them back to the house. Gil: Go Go Go! Molly: where did they go. Gil: look they're heading straight for bubbletucky. Molly: Oh no! C'mon we'd better stop them! -Molly and Gil got to Bubbletucky- Goby: Yeah time to suck some fish and more! Gil: Sorry, vampires. Molly: But, the only thing you'll be getting is to be teleported back home. Tiff: get them. Molly: Something tells me that this is where things get a lot crazier. Gil: Go. -They ran away from them as fast as they can- Molly: I think we lost them. Stylee: (Screaming). Gil: look there's someone up on top of the big bubble building. Molly: yikes now that's scary. Gil: sounds like a vampire. Molly: nope it's just Stylee. Gil: it looks like she needs help. Molly: ya sure. Gil: yes Stylee’s smart She'll know what to do. and maybe she can help us. -The vampire guppies caught up with them- Gil: Hurry we got to go to the top before they suck our blood. Molly: let's go. -They went inside and head for the elevator- Stylee: I don't want my blood suck no. Gil: C’mon Stylee.We got to get you out of here. Stylee: that's what I'm trying to do i build a rocket so I can blast my way out of this no good vampire town. -The vampire guppies came after them- Molly: hurry we need to go. Gil: C'mon. Stylee: Hurry go. -The vampire friends we're about to get them when they bumped into each other and the door closed.Molly,Gil and Stylee went downstairs- Molly: Keep going down. -The vampires have recovered from the collision- Deema: I suppose that takes care of that. Nonny: well the sun is about to rise. C'mon! Let's go back. -all go back in cave- Deema: it is summer that is why the night was short. Oona: that was a freak out night. But, it's too bad we haven't gotten a bite to eat. But, I think we'll try again when we're ready. all: yea. To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Halloween Episodes